For My Son
by ChunkyLover584
Summary: Naruto and Hinata share an intimate moment and find themselves as the beginning of a family. How will everyone react to the news, and what is the Kyuubi's influence on the child? Naru/Hina, but romance not the main focus. ON HIATUS


A/N: Here is the first chapter of my second Naru/Hina fic. Before you start, I'd like to offer a preemptive reply to the dozens of angry reviews I'm sure to get. Yes the relationship does move ludicrously fast, but I don't care, I just did that to get the boring crap out of the way, so we could get to the good stuff. If this bothers you I'm sorry, but please try to bear with it, cause the rest of the story will make up for it…at least I hope so. Warning, there is a lemon, very early in this chapter, it has been marked with three asterisks at the start and end for those who want to skip it, but as always, I don't recommend doing so. Enjoy.

For My Son

Naruto stared down into the amethyst eyes of the child that he held in his arms. His child. His son. Arashi Uzumaki.

The boy was but a few days old and already he had been exposed to the ignorance and hatred that his father had endured his entire life. But Naruto would not let his son's life be like his.

His son would never have to endure the crippling attacks and assaults. He would never face the scorn and abuse. He would never know the fear of being without shelter. He would never know the desperation that came from starvation. And most importantly, he would **never** feel alone or abandoned. He would **never** feel unloved or unwanted.

"And that's the promise of a lifetime." The new father declared quietly, with more conviction and dedication in his voice than had ever been heard from any man.

FLASHBACK

Naruto had just awakened after passing out following his fight with Sasuke at The Valley of the End. He found himself, unsurprisingly, staring at the all-too-familiar ceiling tiles of Konoha's hospital.

'I guess I'm not dead after all.' he thought numbly. 'Should have known it would take more than a Chidori through the heart to kill me, eh fox?'

A dark chuckle was heard in the back of Naruto's mind. **'That's right kit. It's gonna take a shit load more than that to kill me! For I am the mighty Kyu-'**

'Mighty Kyuubi, most powerful of the bijuu and lord of all demons. I know the speech, so how bout we skip it this time?' Naruto thought grumpily.

Kyuubi scoffed at the boy's tone. **'Don't tell me you're actually upset that the Uchiha rat left. Isn't he supposed to be the main rival for your mate? You should be celebrating.'** the demon commented cheerfully, or at least as cheerfully as a demon can.

'First of all the girl's name is Sakura. Second, I don't even like her all that much, I just tried to cheer her up when the Uchi-ass put her down or rejected her, she was always too loud and violent for me. Not to mention that hair…' Naruto couldn't help but shudder violently at that thought. 'Who the hell has pink hair anyway?'

Kyuubi chuckled again. **'Alright kit, I guess you've got a point. She's not right for you. The one that's lying on your chest would make a much finer mate and mother for our kits.'**

'One on my chest? What the hell are you talki-' Naruto stopped when he noticed that there was indeed a foreign weight on his chest and left side. Looking down, he was shocked to find the sleeping form of Hinata Hyuuga, snuggled up to his side with a blissful smile spread across her face.

"H-Hinata-chan?" he gasped out, causing the sleeping heiress to wake and stir slightly before she realised where she was and gave a contented sigh, before snuggling back into his chest.

"Um, Hinata-chan?" he said quietly, nudging her side gently.

"Yes Naru-kun." she purred happily before she realised what was going on and "Eeped" burying her face deeper into his chest trying to disappear. Unfortunately, she only succeeded in drawing an amused chuckle from her blonde pillow.

"Not that I mind Hinata-chan, but what are you doing?"he asked with a happy grin.

Slowly the raven haired girl lifted her head, and her pupil-less, lavender eyes met his crystal blue ones.

"W-well I c-came to ch-check on Kiba-kun and Neji-niisan. And I th-thought th-that if I w-was here I c-could check on y-you too. B-but then y-you were asleep and I w-was tired f-from training with Tou-sama, so I..." she then buried her face again, too embarrassed to finish.

Naruto smiled warmly at her cute shyness. "So you decided to take advantage of me while I was asleep?" he asked in a fake outraged tone.

Instantly her head shot up with a terrified look on her face. "No Naruto-kun I would never do anything like that, I love you!" she blurted out loudly, causing both of their eyes to widen in shock.

'She loves me?' Naruto thought, completely caught off guard by the accidental confession.

"D-do you really mean that Hinata-chan?" he asked, his voice loaded with disbelief and a sliver of hope.

Hinata nodded weakly as tears welled up in her eyes, the sting of rejection already starting to burn in her chest as she was forced to look away, unable to face her love's no doubt disgusted eyes.

For the first time in Naruto's life he was totally speechless. 'She loves me?' he repeatedly thought, still unable to come to terms with what this truly meant.

**'Say something kit, you're breaking the poor girl's heart!'** Kyuubi roared pulling Naruto from his repetitive thoughts.

He looked down as he felt the tears and trembles of the girl as she sobbed openly into his gown.

'Oh god, she thinks I rejected her!' he screamed internally.

"Please Hina-chan, don't cry. I-I love you too." he said softly as he wrapped his arms around her quivering form and pulled her tighter into his body.

Hinata gasped in shock and very slowly looked up to his eyes, her face showing the telltale signs from her crying. "W-what?" she spoke in a barely audible stutter.

"I said that I love you too Hina-chan, so please don't cry, I hate to see such an angel sad." he said with conviction before leaning down and capturing her lips in a delicate, and emotion filled kiss. Her eyes widened in surprise at first, then closed as she found herself drawn into the display of love.

Eventually he pulled back and studied her face, loving every detail, from her gently closed eyes to the soft pout of her lips at his absence. Before he could stare for too long, it was his turn to be surprised as she launched her body tighter into his and crashed her lips against his own, slipping her tongue into his mouth when he gasped out of shock.

They both moaned at the new feeling as her tongue massaged his and explored his cavern. Naruto relaxed into the kiss and allowed himself to bathe in the passion that this angel was pouring into him.

All too soon they had to break apart as their lungs burnt from a lack of oxygen.

"I'm sorry Naru-kun. It's just that I've been waiting for a long time and recently I've been having these...urges. And having you so close and hearing those words that I've dreamt of for so long, I kinda lost control." Hinata said quietly, though not as quietly as usual.

Naruto smiled brightly at her blush and downcast face. "Hina-chan, I can assure you, any time you should feel that need, I would be more than happy to help you out." he declared happily as he lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

Her face displayed surprise and embarrassment momentarily before slipping into a coy smile. "Then do you think you could help me out with something else?" she purred as she raised herself and undid then discarded her bulky jacket, leaving just a white tank top as it was apparent she wasn't wearing a bra.

Naruto fought hard to retain consciousness as he took in her glorious, barely covered assets. "I-we-tit-please." Naruto stuttered dumbly, earning a chuckle, from the increasingly confident beauty straddling him.

"I'll take that as a yes." she laughed as she took one of his hands and clasped it to her breast.

***She moaned deeply when he gave it an experimental squeeze, unsure of what he really should be doing since he was inexperienced and his mind was almost entirely shut down.

Deciding to play it by ear he brought his other hand to her free breast and gave firm squeezes to both. Spurred on by an even louder moan he decided to experiment further and gave a gentle pinch to the erect nipple of her right tit. The response was instantaneous as Hinata threw her head back and cried out in pleasure.

Captivated by her slender neck, Naruto leant forward and began to suckle and muzzle her pulse point, whilst maintaining his ministrations on her nipples.

Hinata was quickly losing herself to the pleasure, but felt the growing need developing in her loins. Finally snapping, she pushed him down to the bed suddenly and ripped off their remaining clothes.

"Hina-chan!" Naruto gasped in surprise as he felt her delicate hand wrap itself around his rock hard member.

"I need you Naru-kun, now." she growled lustily as she lowered her dripping lips onto the tip of his impressive shaft.

Naruto nodded and looked into her eyes with pure love and a burning desire. Hinata bit her lip to keep from crying out as she slammed herself down on his hard cock, taking both their innocence's in one swift motion.

Naruto pulled her to his chest and rubbed her back soothingly as they waited for her body to adjust to his size.

After a few moments her pain subsided and was replaced by feelings of pleasure and 'completeness' that surpassed anything she had ever experienced before.

Slowly she lifted herself , drawing him almost entirely out, before she dropped back down earning guttural cries from both young lovers as their bodies cried out for more. And Hinata was eager to comply.

She repeated her motion, rising almost entirely off, then slamming back down as she began to build a rhythm, slow at first but steadily gaining pace until they were moving at speeds only attainable for ninjas.

Soon, Hinata felt the pressure building as she neared her long awaited release. With final push she was sent over the edge and her walls clamped down tightly on his cock as her fluids coated both of them and the sheets.

Hinata fell to his chest limply, her eyes unfocused and her breathing erratic as she came down from the most incredible sensation of her young life.

Naruto moved his head and whispered softly into her ear, "You know we're not done yet, right hime?"

Hinata gasped then moaned as he flipped them, whilst still inside her. He quickly began to set his pace as he drove into her, increasing his speed and force with each stroke.

Hinata found herself unable to form words or even scream as she felt him pounding deeper and deeper into her hot pussy.

Soon, Hinata felt the familiar feeling of her climax approaching and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him even further into her tight snatch. Finally Naruto's strokes grew erratic and his groans grew as he drew closer to his own finale.

"Hime I'm cumming!" he cried loudly as he felt his dick unload into her, coating her walls with his cum.

"Yes Naru-kun, give me more, fill me up with your love!" she yelled as she too reached her peak, her walls once more clenching tightly around his cock, milking it and drawing out even more of his hot seed. Finally he pulled out and shot another stream onto her tits and stomach which she eagerly gathered with her fingers before licking them clean.

"Oh Naru-kun, you taste so good." she purred sexily as he rolled onto his back and pulled her close so she was half draped over him, with her head resting on his chest.

***"I love you hime." he said tenderly as he absently played with her hair.

"And I love you Naru-kun." she replied before she dozed off to the lullaby of his strong heartbeat. Naruto smiled contentedly before he too drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**'Rest well kits, you're going to need it.'** Kyuubi thought as he kept his vigil over the young lovers.

* * *

Any thoughts that the couple may have been entertaining about hiding their relationship went out the window when they were woken by a thunderous shout of "NARUTO!" followed by a perverted giggle and the sound of someone being pounded into the ground.

Naruto wearily turned his gaze to the source of the sound, to find a pissed looking Tsunade standing over a downed Jaraiya with blood trickling from his nose and a sleazy grin plastered on his bruised face.

"Hey Baa-chan, Ero-sannin. What's with the noise I'm trying to rest?" he said calmly whilst rubbing his eyes. But when he tried to sit up, he felt a now familiar weight on his chest.

He looked down when he heard a quiet "eep", to find a very naked Hinata trying to cover herself with the crumpled sheet from the bed.

"Wow Hina-chan that blush doesn't stop at your face does it?" Naruto teased playfully, still not quite awake enough to comprehend the situation fully.

"Nice, Naruto. I knew I made the right choice when I picked you to be my apprentice." Jaraiya declared proudly before he was blasted through the window by a Tsunade mega punch.

"Naruto just what the hell do you think you're doing?" the furious Hokage roared.

Hinata cowered deeper into Naruto's body, shaken by both embarrassment and fear. Naruto, noticing this became angry himself.

"I was resting peacefully with my beautiful girlfriend before you barged in and started screaming. Now if you want to talk about this that's fine, but you had better go outside, give us a few minutes to get dressed then come back in here once you've calmed down, because I will not have you speak to Hina-hime like this." he declared with authority in his voice that made even the usually proud hokage wilt and obey.

Once she had left, Naruto turned to Hinata. "Sorry about that Hime, she gets carried away sometimes, but she should be ok now." he said soothingly. Hinata could only nod as she was still in shock over all that had happened, not the least of which was **HER BOYFRIEND** telling off the Hokage.

"I think we should get dressed eh Hime?" he said softly, bringing her out of her thoughts.

She nodded and moved to get out of the bed, but as soon as she tried to stand she felt an intense pain between her legs that caused her to yelp. Instantly Naruto was at her side, "Hina-chan what's wrong? Oh god I didn't hurt you did I?"

Hinata smiled warmly at his concern, "Don't worry Naru-kun, I'm just a little tender. It's normal after your first time doing...you know." she said with a light blush at mentioning their earlier activities. Hearing this, Naruto relaxed greatly and they both finished getting dressed. Naruto called out, letting Tsunade know it was ok to come back.

The blonde sheepishly poked her head around the door, "You sure it's ok?" she asked timidly. The young couple both nodded and she entered the room, quickly marching to Naruto and flattening him with a nasty punch. "Don't think just because I like you, that you can talk to me like that brat!" she yelled then straightened her robes and turned to Hinata. "Sorry about earlier, Hinata. I tend to lose my cool around the baka, but I'm sure you can understand that." she teased, winking suggestively and drawing a bright blush from the heiress.

"Now back to the matter at hand. Would either of you mind telling me just how you happened to end up naked and sharing a bed in my hospital." Naruto went to speak but she quickly silenced him with a raised hand. "Actually, I think it would be better if Hinata explained, I could do without the gory details."

Naruto pouted and Hinata giggled lightly before limping over and sitting on the bed next to him.

"Well I came to visit Kiba-kun and Neji-niisan," she started but stopped when Tsunade raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Ok I was coming to visit Naru-kun and used them as a cover so I could come." she said hanging her head slightly while Tsunade chuckled and Naruto smiled warmly.

"Anyway, I was so tired from my training session with father and when I saw Naru-kun laying there, I couldn't resist and I laid down with him and fell asleep." Tsunade raised another eyebrow, surprised by the usually timid girl's forwardness.

"A little while later, Naru-kun woke me up and...one thing led to another. After we...finished we both fell asleep till you came in." she finished, sporting a deep blush.

Tsunade sighed. "I see. And I take it by that limp that it was your first time?" she asked, getting a small nod from the near glowing girl.

"Ok, well let me help you out with the discomfort." the older woman said as she walked over to the younger and used a basic medical jutsu to heal her 'injury'. Before she finished she furrowed her brow and used a different jutsu. After a few moments she stepped away with a shocked expression on her face, which alarmed both the young ninja.

"What is it Tsunade-sama?" Hinata asked nervously.

Tsunade shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Hinata activate your Byakugan and tell me if you see anything strange." she said seriously. The raven haired girl nodded and activated her bloodline before gasping loudly.

"But how?" she muttered softly.

"I think I have an idea." Tsunade said cryptically, looking at Naruto.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto cried angrily.

Tsunade looked at Hinata, who averted her eyes, then back to Naruto. "Congratulations brat. You're going to be a father." Said brat then promptly fainted.

* * *

Naruto awoke in his hospital bed and stared at the white ceiling above him. 'It was just a dream, right? There is no way that someone as kind and beautiful as Hinata Hyuuga could love someone like me. It just isn't possible, Kami doesn't love the me enough to give me such a blessing. The bastard deity is cruel enough to give me a ridiculously realistic dream then take it away just to tease me though.' He thought bitterly. 'That's got to be what happened, Kami would never let anything that good happen to his personal whipping boy without some kind of horrible catch.'

"Finally awake huh? I thought you were going for Hinata's record of longest time out after fainting." a voice and face he recognized as belonging to the Godaime teased. He visibly flinched at the mention of his dream lover. Even if it wasn't real, the connection he felt in the dream was the most intense thing he had ever felt.

"What do you want Tsunade? I'm trying to rest." the boy demanded, showing he was in no mood for the older blonde's teasing at the moment.

Tsunade tensed and furrowed her brows at the boy's tone. Even when he was angry with her he never sounded like this. This was more like his life had just been ruined and she was poking the wounds.

"What's the matter with you gaki? I know its unexpected, but i thought you'd be at least a little happy about this." she asked confused and angry at the young gennin.

"Happy about what? What are you talking about?"

"About our baby." a quiet voice said from behind him.

Naruto's head snapped around so quickly that Tsunade, in her professional medical opinion, was sure it should have popped clean off his shoulders.

"Hi-Hina-chan? B-but that was just a dream, wasn't it? I'm not allowed that kind of happiness." the boy asked disbelievingly.

Hinata almost burst into tears at the boy's words and quickly latched onto him, pulling him into an emotion packed kiss that nearly made him faint again.

"Don't you ever think that way Naru-kun! No one deserves to be happy more than you! And from today onwards, I will make it my mission to ensure that you are. I promise. And I never break a promise, cause that's our nindo!" the formally shy girl declared confidently, her voice overflowing with love and determination.

Naruto stared at the girl with his jaw hanging loosely and his eyes watering rapidly.

"I-it wasn't a dream?" he asked quietly, still scared of her answer, which turned out to be another, more gentle, kiss and a shake of the head.

"So you really l-love me?" his voice even softer now, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. The girl kissed him again and gave a firm, but tender 'hai' in response.

"A-and we're going to...to...have a baby?"

Hinata smiled and placed his hand on her abdomen, giving a small nod and another 'hai'.

Immediately, the boy lost all that was left of his composure and clung to the pale eyed gennin, sobbing violently and gasping out quiet 'thank you's for several minutes.

After a while, his sobs died down and Tsunade cleared her throat. Both teens turned and looked at the slightly grim face of the hokage, slightly embarrassed that they had forgotten about her.

"There is something that we need to discuss. As I was saying before Naruto 'pulled a Hinata'," both the young ninjas blushed, "it is not usual for a medic, even myself, to be able to detect a pregnancy this early on. That means that your baby is growing at a rate considerably faster than usual. My estimate would be that you're covering what would usually take a week in about a day."

"Why would that be happening? You said you had an idea." Hinata asked nervously, concerned that there were already abnormalities in her pregnancy.

"That's right I do have an idea, and it concerns Naruto and his...situation." she answered cryptically, gaining a confused expression from Hinata and a terrified one from Naruto.

"A-are you sure that...it, is involved?" he asked in a manner that scared Hinata tremendously, nothing scared Naruto, he had faced things that would turn even veteran shinobi into quivering puddles of fear, so whatever it was that had him spooked, must be something more terrible than she could probably imagine.

Tsunade sighed wearily, looking her age despite the genjutsu altering her physique. "I'm honestly not sure, but it's the only thing that I can think of that would explain what is happening."

"Naru-kun, what is she talking about?" Hinata asked fearfully.

Naruto sighed deeply and looked into his love's eyes. "Hinata, there is something that you don't know about me. Something that no one our age knows about. And the reason I never told you or the others is because when you hear it, you will probably hate me like the rest of the village does."

He stopped abruptly when Hinata lifted his chin, forcing him to make eye contact. "Listen to me very carefully Naruto Uzumaki. I love you. I have loved you for years. And will continue to love you until the day that I die and beyond that into the afterlife. And there is ABSOLUTLY NOTHING that can change that. So tell me what this big secret is already, so we can on with how we are going to deal with our baby."

The two blondes stared unblinkingly at the girl who, prior to this day, neither had ever heard speak without a stutter and was now confidently making demands of the Naruto Uzumaki, one of the loudest and brashest people to ever live.

After waiting for a full minute while the pair continued to gape at her Hinata's considerable patience finally ran out.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI, TELL ME YOUR SECRET RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR TO KAMI THAT YOU'LL NEVER HAVE SEX AGAIN!" she roared, scaring the hell out of the speechless duo.

"TheKyuubiissealedinsideme." Naruto blurted out quickly.

"What?" Hinata gasped.

Naruto sighed. "I have the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed inside me. The story everyone was told is a lie. The Yondaime couldn't kill the Kyuubi, no human can, so he did the next best thing, he sealed it inside of a newborn baby...me."

Hinata was silent for a few moments while she digested the new information on her longtime crush.

"Wait, this is why everyone hates you? And the villagers were always mean to you and you couldn't go into shops or restaurants?" the girl asked in a confused tone.

Naruto nodded slowly, unsure of where this was going.

"THOSE FUCKING MORONS!" Hinata yelled suddenly, startling the other two again.

"Hina-chan wha-" Naruto started but was interrupted when the girl continued her rant.

"Seriously, what kind of ignorant fool hates someone for something that is outside of their control? Not to mention the fact that anyone with any kind of brain can see that you are no demon, you're even more innocent than me, for Kami's sake. And even if you weren't, any academy student can tell you that just because you seal a kunai into a scroll, the scroll doesn't become a kunai. I should go out there and rip-"

"Easy Hina-chan, calm down. Take a deep breath. Stress can't be good for the baby, you need to calm down." Naruto whispered to the girl as he held her close and stroked her back to settle her down.

Immediately after he mentioned the baby, Hinata's maternal instincts took over and she calmed down instantly, her revenge was put on the back burner as concerns for the unborn child returned.

"Tsunade-sama, do we know how the Kyuubi is going to influence the baby?" she asked worriedly.

Tsunade blinked at the rapid mood swing and would have laughed if not for the gravity of the situation.

"I'm afraid not. As far as I know there has never been a child born from a demon container before, so there really isn't any way to know."

'Hey fox can you help me out here?' Naruto thought to his inhabitant.

Kyuubi sighed** 'Sorry kit but even I'm not totally sure what might happen. If I were to guess, I'd say that the kit would have a purified version of demon chakra, similar to what you get from the seal. Judging by the rapid development it is also likely that it has advanced healing similar to yours. Other than that I really don't know. I'm sorry Naruto.'** the demon answered solemnly.

'Thanks anyway fox.'

"Kyuubi says that he's not sure what will happen either. Though he thinks the kid will have mixed chakra and advanced healing like me."

Tsunade nodded. "That explains the rapid development. With your heightened cell growth, it makes sense that the baby would develop quickly."

"That also explains why the chakra I saw from it isn't normal either. I didn't think about it because of the shock, but now that I do it reminds me of Naruto's." Hinata added.

Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself and clear his head. "Ok, so we know that the baby is affected by the fox, but as of yet we don't know to what extent. The things we do know about however, are definitely not bad things. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what else comes up. For now though, there is something I need to do." the blonde boy said seriously.

He turned to his newly found love and gazed intently at her beautiful lavender eyes.

"Thank you so much Hime. In this one day you have given me everything I have ever wanted. I love you and I want to be with you forever, will you marry me?" he asked nervously but lovingly.

Hinata and Tsunade both gasped loudly, shocked by the boy's abrupt proposal.

"Naruto don't you think you should think about this for a while-" Tsunade started but was cut off by the younger blonde.

"There is nothing to think about. This angel has given me in the last three hours more than everyone I've met previously combined. She has given me love. She has given me physical affection. She has learned my darkest secret and not let her conviction waver. And finally she has given me the one thing I've wanted in this world more than any other, she's given me a family. And nothing in this world would make me happier than to spend the rest of my life, serving, protecting and loving her." again Naruto's tone left nothing to question. He loved this girl more than everyone else on the planet combined and it showed clearly in his words and his eyes.

Hinata clasped her hands over her heart as the tears poured from her eyes. "Naru-kun, I've loved you since the moment I met you and there is nothing in this world or the next, that I want more than to live by your side, and build a family with you. And I will be happy to start that journey by becoming your wife."

The newly engaged couple pulled each other into another gentle and loving embrace, their tears of joy still flowing steadily.

The moment was ended abruptly by a loud, pained cry from the window. The couple turned to see Jaraiya, perched on the window sill with tears in his eyes.

"You have so much potential Naruto, why would you throw it all away by getting married so soon?" the toad sage cried sadly.

Naruto and Hinata just sweat dropped as the perverted sannin was pounded mercilessly by his former teammate...though not in the way he had always wanted.

FLASHBACK END.

Naruto smiled at the sweet memories. That first week had been troublesome, as Shikamaru would say, but in retrospect it was nothing compared to what followed.

FLASHBACK CONTINUED.

It had been one week since the parents to be had received that life changing information. Hinata, despite Naruto's protests, decided to stay in the Hyuuga compound for the time being. But as the second week progressed, it became apparent that she would not be able to keep her secret for very long.

After only two days she started experiencing morning sickness and dramatic mood swings, instantly going from her shy, meek self to a rampaging mass of hormones and frustration.

By the fourth day Neji, who was becoming increasingly close with her after the chuunin exams, noticed that something was different in his cousin.

She tried to deny that anything was wrong, but when he activated his bloodline to intimidate her (not intentionally, but out of habit from his angrier days) the cat, or kit, as it were, was out of the bag.

It was easy enough for her to make Neji give a vow of silence, but it was obvious that in a compound full of people that could see chakra, hiding the growing ball of semi-demonic energy inside her was impossible.

She decided, after a very long discussion with Naruto and the Godaime, that they would have to tell her father.

Both Tsunade and Naruto accompanied the young mother-to-be to her father's study where he spent the vast majority of his time.

Hinata knocked meekly and entered after she was given permission. Hiashi looked up in surprise at seeing his oldest daughter coming to see him since she usually avoided the cruel clan leader. His expression quickly turned to disgust and anger when he made sight of Naruto however.

"Hinata what are you thinking bringing that thing in here? Especially after he disgraced our clan more than you did at the chuunin exams. Get out of here now de-"

"Now, now Hiashi. I know you weren't about to break the Sandaime's law, were you?" Tsunade warned as she entered the room.

"Tsunade? Why are you here?" he asked in shock and irritation.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Firstly, that's Hokage-sama to you Hiashi. Second, I was asked to accompany Hinata and Naruto here, since, as Hokage, I am technically Naruto's legal guardian."

"And why would the...boy, need a legal guardian?" the Hyuuga asked calmly, though inside he was furious.

"Because we are here to discuss the marriage of Hyuuga Hinata to Uzumaki Naruto." the busty blonde answered simply.

Hiashi's calm shell cracked and his voice rose dangerously. "That is preposterous! Such a boy is nowhere near worthy of marrying one of my daughters, even one as pathetic as Hinata."

Naruto growled lowly at the insult and grabbed Hinata's hand when he saw tears welling in her eyes.

"I suggest you choose your words more carefully, Hiashi." Naruto threatened darkly.

"Mind your place, boy. I shall speak of this disgraceful excuse for a Hyuuga however I please." the older man replied condescendingly.

"You will treat Hinata-chan with respect." Naruto growled, his eyes flashing red for a moment.

"Or what boy? You have no standing here and neither does the Hokage. I will treat her as I wish."

Naruto clenched his fist and was about to attack when Tsunade placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"That's not why we came here Naruto." reluctantly the demon container relented and nodded to his surrogate mother figure.

"Why did you come here? I have already told you there will be no marriage, so if there is nothing else." he then motioned to the door.

"I suggest you reconsider Hiashi." Tsunade said politely, though she truly wanted to pound the arrogant leader almost as much as Naruto did.

"And why would I do that?" he asked suspiciously, not liking where this conversation was going.

"Because you're going to be a grandfather." Naruto answered, squeezing Hinata's hand tighter to support her.

"WHAT?" he roared, leaping to his feet.

"I said that Hinata-chan is going to be having my baby. So you should reconsider letting us get married." Naruto replied, stepping in front of Hinata protectively in case he tried anything.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! THAT ABOMINATION WILL BE TERMIN-"

Before anyone could blink Naruto had the enraged Hyuuga leader against the far wall of the office, one hand restraining Hiashi's arms above his head and the other wrapped around his throat, his extended claws pressing into the flesh and drawing a trickle of blood.

The blonde's entire body was cloaked in bubbling red chakra, with three fox-like tails waving furiously behind him.

"**If you so much as think about harming my family in any way, shape or form, I will rip out your black heart and force you to eat it before your vile existence fades from this world."** Naruto growled quietly, his voice dark and demonic.

"Naruto, put him down now!" Tsunade yelled, having snapped out of her terrified stupor.

Naruto turned his head back and glared at the Hokage, his blood red eyes sending shivers down her spine.

"**Stay out of this Tsunade! He threatened my family and must be dealt with!" **He roared furiously.

"Naruto look what you're doing to Hinata!" Tsunade cried, pointing to the trembling and sobbing mass huddled on the floor.

Instantly, the cloak dispersed and Hiashi was released, falling limply to the ground and exposing the large imprint of his form in the wall. The Hyuuga leader had not even hit the floor, when Naruto was at Hinata's side.

Before he could even ask what was wrong, she had latched onto him and was sobbing into his chest.

"I'm sorry Hina-hime. Let's get out of here. If we can't have this fool's blessing, that's his problem. All that matters is that our family is together." Hinata's sobbing had stopped and she looked up into his, once again, crystal blue eyes. Drawing comfort from the presence of her love she nodded and rose to her feet.

Turning to the trembling form of her father who was starring wide eyed at the couple, the young woman found her voice.

"Your actions today have been unforgiveable father. As long as it is plagued by the ignorance and arrogance of fools like you, I have no desire to be a part of this clan. Effective immediately, I renounce the Hyuuga name." she declared boldly, shocking everyone but Naruto, who looked on with pride.

"Come Naru-kun, Hokage-sama, I have some things to gather, then we can leave this place forever."

Naruto nodded and held her hand as they left, the still shell shocked Tsunade following shortly after them.

FLASHBACK END

Naruto smiled proudly at the memory of his Hime's strength in standing up to her father. Quickly though, it dissolved into a look of rage when he remembered what had happened next.

FLASHBACK AGAIN

Immediately after the incident at the Hyuuga compound, Hinata had moved in with Naruto. Things were a little cramped at first, but they quickly adjusted to the new arrangement.

They were now into the third week or the halfway point of Hinata's unique pregnancy. As such, her symptoms were becoming much more noticeable, especially the rather conspicuous developing 'baby bump' and her increasing mood swings.

They decided that they should tell their friends before they started hearing wild rumors...not that the rumors could possibly be much weirder than the truth.

So on the third day of the third week they called a meeting of the Konoha twelve and their senseis.

Being a little late due to Hinata struggling to find something that fit her, the couple were the last to arrive, except Kakashi of course.

Now some of the group were surprised to see Naruto and Hinata enter together, holding hands. Others were surprised to see Hinata without her usual coat covering herself. And _everyone_ was surprised to see the obvious pregnant stomach of the young woman.

Before anyone could scream out the various questions that everyone was dying to know the answers to, Naruto raised his hand and cut them off.

"Everything will be explained in a moment. But first, my Hime needs to sit down, the walk over took a lot out of her."

Finding no words were coming to them, they each nodded and followed silently as Naruto lead Hinata over to a bench and helped her sit down.

After getting situated, Naruto proceeded to fill everyone in on the situation, leaving out the more personal details, as he had been warned by a hormonal Hinata earlier.

He told them of the confessions in the hospital, Tsunade's diagnosis, the confrontation with her father and finally, the Kyuubi, since it explained some of the biggest questions that were sure to arise.

After he had finished the entire group was silent for several minutes, with Naruto and Hinata desperately clutching at each other for support, now that all their biggest secrets had been revealed.

Finally it was Ino who broke the silence. "I can't believe Hinata and Naruto are the first of us to get engaged." she declared before clamping her hands over her mouth when she realised how that sounded.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked, clearly offended.

Shikamaru spoke for her "She's got a point Naruto. Seriously, who could have seen this coming?"

"I did!" Hinata proclaimed angrily, her exponentially shortened temper already breached.

"Woah, he didn't mean anything by it, it's just a lot to take in. This morning, as far as we knew Naruto was just a knucklehead, now all of a sudden he's engaged, a soon to be father and the container of the most powerful demon in the world. It's a bit of a shock." Kiba stated. There were a chorus of agreements and nods, showing most of them were thinking the same thing. Sakura on the other hand clearly had other thoughts.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys? How can you act like nothing is wrong? Naruto is a fucking monster! And now he's knocked up that pale eyed freak! Your father was right, we've got to-"

The shrieking banshee was cut off when she suddenly lost all feeling in below her neck and fell limply to the ground.

A furious Hinata stood over her downed form. "Unless the next words out of your mouth are 'we should rejoice and celebrate', I suggest you shut up before I finish what I what my Hime just started." Naruto said darkly as he walked calmly over to where his teammate was laying on the ground, slight flickerings of red chakra beginning to surround his body.

"Stay the hell away from me you demon! I can't believe this village was stupid enough to allow you to live this long! I bet it's your fault that Sasuke-kun left! You brainwashed him didn't you, you fucking mons-" she was silenced when Kakashi arrived and hit a pressure point on the back of her neck, knocking her out moments before either the fully cloaked Naruto or possibly even more terrifying Hinata could get to her.

Reluctantly Naruto dispersed his cloak and wrapped his arms around Hinata, stopping the irate woman from slaughtering the defenseless moron.

"Calm down Hime. She's just a fool. What she thinks doesn't matter. I will never let anyone harm you or our precious blessing. I promise." Naruto whispered into her ear, though everyone was able to hear it. Instantly Hinata relaxed and leant into her lover's embrace, whilst any and all doubts that the others had been having about Naruto's humanity immediately vanished.

"Sakura's surprising stupidity aside, I want to say congratulations to both of you." Shino said calmly, though it was a surprisingly warm tone if you could read him well enough.

"Yeah congrats guys. And should anyone try to give you trouble, just let us know and we'll set em straight, right guys?" Kiba proclaimed getting a chorus of agreements, barks and a 'troublesome, but yeah'.

Naruto and Hinata smiled brightly, their disappointment in Sakura quickly overridden by the declarations of their true friends.

To celebrate, their friends took them out to lunch at Ichiraku's, where they were all shocked to see Hinata out eat her love, who, by the end, was caught between weeping in defeat and being proud of his fiancé and new ramen rival. Hinata blamed her excessive consumption on the "ravenous beast in her abdomen", Naruto tried to use the same excuse, but no one bought it.

* * *

The rest of the week went peacefully, and the couple spent much of their time being with their friends, happy that they no longer had to keep up the secret.

Unfortunately, the peace was not to last. After a lunch/double date with Tenten and Neji, who emphatically denied that they were dating, the couple was walking home when they noticed the villagers were glaring at them, more so than usual, and most of them seemed focused at Hinata rather than Naruto. Suspicious and slightly distressed, they ducked into the Yamanaka flower shop to seek refuge.

"Hey guys what's going on? Wow Hinata you just keep getting bigger don't you?" Ino greeted from behind the counter.

Ignoring what she would usually consider an insult, Hinata moved to the counter.

"Ino, you're usually up to date with the latest gossip and such. Do you know why everyone was acting hostile to us just now?" she asked.

Ino hung her head before going and locking the door to the shop. She took a deep breath and looked at the worried couple.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Sakura got out of the hospital yesterday."

"But I thought that baa-chan refused to heal her after she heard what happened." Naruto said, confused since it should have taken her longer to recover without Tsunade's treatment.

"Apparently after hearing what had happened, Hinata's father sent a Hyuuga medic around to fix her up."

Naruto growled angrily while Hinata looked down in sadness.

"Apparently, as soon as she was out of the hospital, Sakura started running around town telling anyone that would listen about how she was attacked by Hinata who has been corrupted by the demon and forced to 'carry his tainted seed', as she put it."

Ino was forced to stop the story when she was brought to her knees by the suffocating murderous intent of both Naruto and Hinata.

Almost immediately a pair of ANBU Shunshined into the store, having felt the pressure as they were running by on the rooftops.

Thinking that Ino was in trouble, the masked nin leapt between the trembling girl and the furious couple.

Seeing the new entrants to the fray brought Naruto back to a relatively conscious level.

**"Take us to Tsunade, NOW!"** he growled lowly, his voice full of demonic influence and bloodlust.

The now scarred ANBU nodded and slowly moved towards the door, trying to not provoke the raging couple.

Naruto placed a calming hand on Hinata's shoulder that brought her fury down to manageable levels as they followed the rushing ANBU to the Hokage's office.

* * *

As soon as they reached their destination, the terrified ANBU vanished, knowing that should anything happen, they would be more of hindrance than help to the powerful Godaime. Impatiently, they burst through the double doors and into Tsunade's office, not caring in the least that they were interrupting a jounin meeting involving all of the gennin senseis.

Tsunade's usual scalding for Naruto's rudeness was put on hold when she felt the killer intent both young ninja's were putting out. Naruto may be a hot head, but there were very few things that could both him and Hinata this worked up, and none of them were good.

"What happened?" she asked calmly, though inside she was distressed out how angry her 'son' was.

"Sakura." Naruto spat, as if the name was dirty.

Tsunade and Kakashi sighed, "What did she do?" the silver haired jounin asked.

"She has been all around town telling everyone that I have 'infected' Hinata with my 'demon seed' and forced her to attack the stupid bitch."

Tsunade's killer intent rose to match that being put out by the couple, irate at hearing such slander brought against 'her grandchild'.

"KAKASHI! GET THAT PINK HEADED SLUT HERE, NOW! I DONT CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO, SHE IS IN THIS ROOM IN THE NEXT MINUTE OR ITS YOUR ASS!" the Hokage roared, terrifying the copy nin who wanted nothing to do with a pissed off Tsunade, or Naruto for that matter. The second she finished, he vanished in a 'poof' of smoke. The other jounin took their colleague's departure as their queue to leave and did so, in various 'poofs' of smoke after bowing low to their enraged leader.

Naruto, having now calmed down enough to think more clearly, remembered what Tsunade had told them weeks ago and urged Hinata to calm down, if only for the sake of their child.

Once again Hinata's maternal instincts took over and her previously furious visage melted into a scowl and a tight grip on her love's hand.

At the fifty second mark, Kakashi returned in swirl of leaves with a confused looking Sakura.

Having remembered that killing a gennin of her own village would probably get her in trouble, Tsunade had calmed down significantly, though she was clearly still furious, just not homicidal.

"Sakura Haruno, do you mind telling me what the fuck you were thinking spreading lies about two of my ninja around the village?"

The pink haired harpy looked confused at first, then her eyes settled on Naruto and her expression changed to one of hatred and disgust.

"I told no lies. That filthy demon and his whore have created an abomin-"

"THATS ENOUGH HARUNO! You will bite your moronic tongue before I rip it from your throat!" Tsunade commanded, visibly shaking Sakura.

Sakura was quiet for a few moments before looking defiantly at the Hokage.

"So the demon scum has corrupted you as well, Tsunade. You're pathetic. But that doesn't matter because we all know that you can't do anything to me for talking to people. So if you're done with this bullshit, I'll be on my way." she sneered as she turned to leave, not waiting to be dismissed.

"ANBU!" Tsunade called, instantly summoning a pair of the masked elites.

"Take this disgrace of a kunoichi to the holding cells."

"YOU CANT DO THAT! I DIDNT BREAK ANY LAWS!" Sakura screeched as each ANBU grabbed one of her flimsy arms.

Tsunade smirked, terrifying the girl more than her earlier yelling did.

"Oh but you did. See I'm willing to bet that during your little gossip spree, you told people your age about Naruto's secret, didn't you?" the Hokage pointed out cheerfully. Naruto grinned widely, realising where Tsunade was going.

"Yeah I did, so what?" Sakura demanded.

"For someone who did so well in the academy, you really are stupid Sakura." Naruto taunted, drawing the attention of the confused girl.

"Didn't you wonder why no one in our age group knew about the Kyuubi? It's because the Sandaime created a law shortly after I was born which said that no one could tell someone who didn't know about the Kyuubi the truth."

Sakura's eyes widened in realisation. She had told at least a dozen people who hadn't known previously.

"And do you want to know the best part? The punishment for breaking the law...is death." Tsunade said darkly.

Sakura began to panic. She knew that if she didn't do something they would actually kill her. Swallowing her hatred, she put on a seductive smile and turned to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun please. You wouldn't really let them kill me would you? I thought you loved me, like I love you." she pleaded.

Fear crept into Hinata's heart, terrified that the man who had professed his love for her would return to his old crush.

Naruto stared at the pleading girl. "Sakura," she lifted her head hopefully to look into his eyes, but instead of the warmth and love she was used to seeing they held only rage and disgust. "you threatened my family. Burn in hell with the real demons." he said coldly as he turned his back on her and kissed his fiancé.

"There is no one and nothing in this world or any other that could make me love you any less. Don't forget that my Hime." he declared tenderly, his gentle voice drowning out the shrieks and cries of his former teammate as she was carried off by the ANBU.

* * *

It was the week following Sakura's execution but the girl's punishment had only spurred on the villagers. In fear of an attack, Naruto rarely left Hinata's side for a minute, and during those times she was always accompanied by at least two of their friends.

Whilst she had been hurt at first by the implication that she couldn't protect herself, that had quickly disappeared when she had snuck out by herself one day and was accosted by a group of villagers with crude weapons.

Before they so much as laid a hand, on the now, very pregnant Hyuuga, they all suddenly found that the arms they had been holding their weapons in were no longer attached to their bodies.

Naruto had arrived in the nick of time and had struck with blinding speed and ruthless efficiency.

Following the foiled attack, Hinata had not once complained about her protection detail, which pleased Naruto greatly as it appeased his worry substantially.

There were several more attempted attacks in the week that followed, but with her constant protection, none were even close to successful.

Determined to officially become Naruto's wife, Hinata demanded that Tsunade perform the ceremony as soon as possible. Having decided that the pomp and fuss of a usual wedding was unneeded, the young couple were wed in a simple ceremony in Tsunade's office, surrounded by their friends.

When it finally came to the final week before she was due, Hinata remained in their apartment the entire time, though this was not much of a bother since she had daily visits from Tsunade and all their friends would come by when they could.

As seemed to always be the case in Naruto's life however, the peace did not last.

It was late at night and the young couple was sleeping peacefully in their bed, both nervous and excited as their child was due in only two more days.

Suddenly Naruto awoke to a scream and an unnatural pressure across his body. Quickly, he realised that he was somehow being restrained by what appeared to be wood.

Disregarding his situation for the moment Naruto turned his head to where he had heard his wife's scream. What he saw terrified him more than anything he had ever experienced. Standing not two meters from his bed, were two men in ANBU gear. One held his hands in a sign and was staring intently at him. This one, he assumed was responsible for the strange binding jutsu he was being held by. The other held his wife, a kunai pressed into her throat, drawing a trickle of blood.

Seeing his wife's plight, Naruto struggled against the wooden pillars that were holding him down, even trying to call on the Kyuubi's chakra, but found that it was somehow suppressed by the jutsu.

"Please. Don't hurt her. She's done nothing wrong. Take me instead. Just leave her alone." he begged desperately, tears streaming down his face.

Though his attackers said nothing, Naruto could tell that they would not comply. Hinata too could sense this and looked at her husband.

"I'm sorry Naru-kun. Please remember that I will always love you." Hinata said quietly, her voice as full of love as it had ever been.

"Please no. Hime. No don't do this. No!" he cried as he watched the masked assassin pull the blade across her throat.

Though he struggled desperately against his restraints, Naruto could do nothing but watch as his wife, the first person to ever show him love, fell to the ground limply. He stared into her eyes as the light faded slowly from them, his entire world fading along with it.

Chapter End

Just kidding.

* * *

Naruto had no idea how long he had laid there, staring at his wife's pale form when Tsunade suddenly burst into the room surrounded by a dozen ANBU.

The horrified Hokage fought back the urge to freeze up at the sight of Hinata in a pool of blood and quickly leapt into action.

She commanded some of the masked nin to release Naruto and others to raise the alarm in the village, whilst she frantically focused her own efforts on the bloody woman on the floor.

Tears burst from her eyes when she realised that there was nothing that she could do for Hinata, but she continued regardless and checked the status of her child, hoping desperately that at least the baby would survive.

To her delight, the Kyuubi's influence on the child seemed to be keeping it alive, if just barely.

She immediately ordered the ANBU to take the still catatonic Naruto from the room as she performed an emergency caesarian to remove the infant whilst it still had a chance.

* * *

Despite the lack of proper facilities and the constant battle to keep from collapsing to a sorrowful ball of tears, the renowned medic managed to remove the baby boy safely.

Having cleaned the lightly crying child off with a towel, she exited the room to find Naruto still staring blankly ahead.

Slowly she made her way over to him, tears now flowing freely from her eyes.

"Naruto?" she asked softly.

"Naruto." she stated, her tone harder and her voice louder.

The young blond turned and looked at her, but what he saw wasn't the genjutsu covered mother figure. All that he saw was the softly crying bundle in her arms.

The child had a tuft of very dark, almost black blue hair, just like Hinata's. Its skin was a perfect copy of Naruto's olive complexion, even down to the disturbingly familiar facial birthmarks. Just like Naruto, the child had three thin whisker like marks on each of its cheeks.

Almost instinctively, the child looked over to where Naruto sat and stared into his eyes. Naruto fought back a surprised gasp. The child had incredible amethyst eyes, like a perfect cross between his sapphire blue and the Kyuubi's ruby red.

"Naruto, I would like you to meet your son." Tsunade said with a ghost of a smile at seeing the instant bond between the two.

Instantly Naruto's eyes snapped to Tsunade's and the horrible truth of what had recently occurred returned to him.

"Hinata!" he exclaimed loudly, running towards the bedroom.

Tsunade tried to stop him but even the legendary sannin was thrown back as he frantically made his way back to his bedroom.

Within moments, he had entered the room and froze. Laying on the bed, where Tsunade had performed the operation, was his wife. Even from across the room it was obvious that she was gone.

Slowly, he took the trembling steps that took him to her side. As soon as he reached the destination, he collapsed to his knees, his hands desperately clasped around one of her cold, dead hands.

"Please Kami no. This can't be real. She can't be...be..."he couldn't even finish the sentence as the dam broke and tears streamed from his eyes.

It was half an hour later when Tsunade entered and still Naruto sat, weeping at her side.

He visibly flinched when she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Naruto. We have to take her to the hospital and you have to take care of your son." she said calmly, knowing from experience that there was nothing she could do to sooth his pain.

Slowly his sobbing stopped and he kissed her hand one final time before rising and turning to the hokage. His eyes were closed and he was taking deep breaths to try and calm himself and they worked enough for him to understand what he needed to do.

Opening his eyes he came to the hokage and carefully took the, still crying bundle that was his son from the old blond.

As soon as the boy was in his arms the crying stopped and was replaced by gentle 'cooing'.

Naruto again stared into the boy's captivating purple eyes.

FLASHBACK END

Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts. Now was not the time to be bogged down by memories.

Tsunade had told him that unfortunately the two masked nin that had attacked had vanished without a trace. And even though they knew who one of them was, since there was only one person that they knew of that could use mokuton, they had been unable to find him or whoever his partner was in the vile murder.

It was now the day after Hinata's death and Naruto had not relinquished his protective hold on his son once.

Thankfully, Tsunade was taking care of Hinata's funeral, so Naruto had nothing to do but focus on caring for his precious gift.

He had had visitations from Hinata's teammates and sensei, all of whom he had expected to be mad at him for failing to protect her but they told him that Tsunade had explained about the mokuton user and his natural weakness to the element, so they knew that there was nothing more that he could have done.

He had a similar interaction with Neji, the only Hyuuga that had shown up at the funeral. He, like the remainder of team 8 and the rest of the Konoha 12, or 9 as it now was, had vowed to do everything that they could to protect and nurture young Arashi, in honour of his mother.

After the funeral, Naruto was approached by Tsunade and Jaraiya, both sporting their 'business' faces.

"What do you want Baa-chan, Ero-sannin? I've gotta take the little one home for his nap." the young father said, clearly lacking his usual enthusiasm.

"Look Naruto, we've been talking and we think it would be a good idea for you to increase your training with Jaraiya. Especially with Arashi, you're going to need to get a lot stronger so that you can keep him safe." Tsunade said, regretting her wording when Naruto flinched at not being able to protect his family.

"I'll agree on two conditions. First, I want to be given sannin travel rights so that we don't have to stay in this Kami forsaken place to do it and so that if I choose to, I don't ever have to come back."

"Why would you say that Naruto? I thought you loved this village." Tsunade asked, surprised by his cold tone.

Naruto glared at her. "This from the woman who left the village for almost 20 years after she lost her boyfriend and brother. You have no right to question me on this Tsunade. This pile of shit you call a village took my Hime away from me and for that, I will never forgive them." he said darkly, sending shivers down the spines of both sannin.

"What is your other condition?" Jaraiya asked, hoping it wasn't as worrying as the first.

"You will teach me absolutely everything that you can. We will not return to this place until I am capable of defending myself against the entire Konoha army, because we all know it's not too farfetched a thought to consider."

Both older nin frowned at the statement, but for the life of them couldn't deny the truth of what he said. It may not be likely, but it certainly wasn't impossible.

"Well, we've received information saying that Orochimaru cannot use his soul transfer jutsu for another two and a half years. And that's about the same time as when the Akatsuki will be starting their collection of the bijuu. So how about I take you out for that long and I'll teach you everything I can in that time."

"No deal. First, I don't give a fuck about the Uchiha. The only reason I wanted to get him back was because I promised the pink haired bitch that I would. After what she did to my family, I don't care if the snake bastard elopes with the jutsu stealing prick. It's not my problem. And as for the Akatsuki, both me and Arashi would be far safer travelling with you, than sitting in a village full of people that would be all to happy to turn me over to the dress wearing pussies."

Again the older nin were upset with his bluntness, but still found themselves unable to refute his statement.

"Ok Naruto we agree to your terms. Tomorrow morning you, Arashi and the pervert can set out. I'll have everything arranged by then." Tsunade said regretfully, not happy at the fact that the three most important people in her life would be leaving her for an unknown amount of time.

"Thank you Baa-chan. We'll see you both in the morning." the unnaturally somber blonde told them as he left to care for his restless son.

* * *

The next day, as the sun was just beginning its ascent into the morning sky, Naruto, his mentor and his newborn son left the village hidden in the leaves. Bid farewell by only a select few friends and adoptive family, some tearful, some more composed and all concerned for the welfare of the village's number one most surprising ninja and the precious life that he cradled protectively to his chest.

Chapter End

A/N: I've killed Hinata again! For the record, Hinata is actually one of my favourite characters and I certainly have nothing against her, I just happen to really like the way you can make Naruto change after she dies, as seen in my one shot, "Naruto Snaps". I assure you that this was necessary for the plot and not just my own sadism coming out again, though there was more of my trademark limb removals in there. Also, I like the idea of Yamato being a bad guy, I've never seen that done before and he seems to fit the role pretty well to me. Next chapter will be following a big time skip and is coming soon, till then, tell me what you think.

Mr Chunk


End file.
